


I'm the One...

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, post s9 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet for the first time after the s9 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the One...

 

 

 

“You’re too late, Cas!”  Dean growled, pacing around the edge of the room to keep distance between himself and the unbearably bright light that glowed just underneath the skin of the injured, fallen angel that used to be his best friend, his family.  “I gave in!  I’m a _demon_ now!”

“No,” Castiel hissed, eyes following Dean’s every move, “It’s not too late.  I refuse to accept that.”

Dean chuckled mirthlessly, black flashing across his green eyes.  “I’m damned, Cas!  Look at me!  There’s no saving me now!”

Castiel took a step toward Dean, blue eyes flashing with a spark of borrowed grace.  “Dean Winchester, I laid siege to Hell for you.  I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.  I defied Heaven for you, fell for you, started a war, and fought the Host of Heaven for you.  I died more than once to keep you safe, and still, I found my way back to you.  Dean, you and I have traversed the perils of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory together, and we are both still standing here.  If you think that I won’t find a way to save you now, you haven’t been paying attention.”


End file.
